1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology, and in particular to a wireless communication method of an electronic device and its electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become more popular, modern users increasingly depend on wireless network connections. The current wireless network technology includes long-distance wireless connection technologies and short-distance wireless connection technologies. Long-distance wireless connection technologies include Wi-Fi, GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access). Short-distance wireless connection technologies include Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth and NFC (Near Field Communication).
However, the above wireless connections have to be supported by particular hardware, and could be implemented as connections between one-to-one devices or one-to-many devices. Before the user transmits or shares data, the wireless connection or wireless transmission between different electronic devices must be developed, which takes time and is not convenient. Therefore, a more efficient wireless transmission method is needed for users to transmit and share data more easily.